


though it goes unsaid, thank you for being my friend

by sunreyesss



Series: excerpts from fics i'll probably never finish (but i don't want to just delete because i'm attached to them) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, also they're both studying to become healers even though i didn't mention it in the fic oops, bc i think they'd be really good friends once draco apologised and matured, but i don't ship it so it's written platonically, i mean if u really want to you can see it as romantic dr/amione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunreyesss/pseuds/sunreyesss
Summary: 'I'm not ashamed to say/ I hope it always will stay this way.'-a draco and hermione friendship drabble.





	though it goes unsaid, thank you for being my friend

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in the summary & title from Thank You For Being My Friend by Andrew Gold.
> 
> This was gonna be a part of a longer fic which would be snapshots of Draco's friendships with different people from all the houses, and it would start with just Slytherins but as he matured and changed and became a better person he'd become friends with Gryffindors, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws, but then I got lazy and I know I'll never write it. I hope you enjoy this drabble though!

As he walked in, Draco quickly located the booth Hermione had picked out for the group, nestled in the back corner of the cafe.

She was sat almost hunched over the table, which had sheets of parchment and several thick textbooks scattered on top, quill furiously writing away. Her thick curly hair had been tied up into a bun that might have once been neat but was now slowly coming apart.

 

As he lowered himself into the chair, he gently pulled a strand of her flyaway curls.

“Studying as always, Granger,” he drawled teasingly.

Her head snapped up to look at him and she gave him a grin. “Draco! You’re here early, I’m just finishing off some revision.”

 

“But we don’t have a test until next month?” he asked, tilting his head to the side as he talked.

Hermione gave him a look. “I wanted to get it finished early so I could reread my notes closer to the exam.” She shook her head but her lips still held a trace of a smile.

 

“Ah. How could I ask such a stupid question?” Draco teased.

“It’s ok, you’ll learn.”

Draco let out a huff of laughter and leant back to watch her finish off what she’d been writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at my tumblr: thedelinqucnts


End file.
